The New Nightmare Slasher
by Angel saiyan 22
Summary: When nightmares come true and Freddy returns, who could stop him this time? One girl decides she's tired of the way the world turns and wants to change it, with a little help from the master himself....
1. Chapter 1

**The New Nightmare Slasher**

**A Nightmare on Elm Street Fiction**

**AS22: just so you know, I have written this in first person point of view, but I do not view the world in any way like Angelina, okay? Glad that's straightened out.**

**Rated mature for language and content, just to be safe.**

** Prologue:**

**Black… death… we start to die from the moment we are born… darkness… hate… I hate everything… sometimes life- most times, life seems futile. Death is the end, and it needs to end. That's why I went to him, the burnt man. That's why I asked for his help.**

**Chapter 1: Angelina**

**Going from one foster home to the next, what a way to live, right? But since my mother died its all I've known.**

**I've been to… 5 different schools, 7 different homes. I guess something about me drives people away. My town? Springwood.**

**The first home sent me away because I was… a pain. I was a pussy, I wanted my mommy back and no one else would do. The second home sent me away because I threatened to kill my new 'dad' twice. My third home sent me away after finding weed in my room, but it really wasn't mine. My mom did weed, and look where she is now. No, drugs aren't my thing.**

**My fourth home sent me away because they found me in the yard with a dead bird. I didn't kill it… I was just watching the maggots crawl in its head. My fifth home sent me away because… you know, who cares. You get the point, right? It's that I'm not the typical girl next door. My name is Angelina, but I'm no angel.**

**I have been fascinated with death all my life. Once I tried to kill myself- that was the reason I left the last home. I won't try again, but no one listens.**

**So now you're thinking I must at least have a psychologist I can confide in, wrong. I scare them away, it's like a challenge to me. Maybe if one psychologist could stand up to me I might be 'cured'. That's ironic, I'm not sick, just odd.**

**You know Goths, right? All black, dark… that's me, except I wear red. Red shirts and black jeans usually. I've also got a cool red dragon pendant I like to wear, and my hair is long, fake-black with red streaks, and usually down. I was blonde- but that isn't important. What is- the day I met the King of Nightmares.**

**XxX**

**Sleep isn't my thing. I usually write until early morning and then sleep all day. I'm 19, right out of high school, and I didn't try college. Who'd take me?**

**But as I said, I write stuff. Poems… short stories too. I've won awards for my poems, but I don't care. Whoopee? Anyway, then a few nights ago I found a sight on famous murderers. It really didn't enlighten me as I thought, but then one name grabbed my attention. The name was Krueger.**

**I read on. He was a child violator and a killer. He lived in my town, but he was killed years ago.**

**Then something else, a link at the bottom of the page got my attention. It was marked _Freddy Krueger lives_. I had to check it out.**

**_This is so weird… he lives through your dreams… kills you when you sleep? This can't be… yet it sounds so cool… so familiar… the perfect way to never get caught._**

**I looked at the clock on the computer, and it was already past midnight. Early for me, but I had plans tonight.**

**XxX**

**AS22: so tell me what u think. Should I continue or not? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AS22: okay, what happened? I got only 1 review! Well, I thought to myself, maybe it's because Freddy wasn't in the chapter. So now he's here, and if you don't review, Freddy's coming for you! (insert evil laughter here)**

**Chapter 2: Nightmares Do Come True…**

**I got in my black tank and long pants and climbed into bed. Krueger sounded too good to pass up, and if the site was right, then just thinking of him would get his attention.**

**But like I said, sleep isn't my thing. It could take hours-**

"**Or maybe not…" I saw the room I was in, but it wasn't my room. It was a boiler room.**

**Steam hit my face, and in instinct I backed away.**

"**_One, two, Freddy's coming for you…"_**

"**Hello?" I knew I had heard something.**

"**_Three, four, better lock you door…"_**

"**Is someone there? This is so freaky…"**

"**_Five, six, grab a crucifix… seven, eight, better stay up late…"_**

"**Krueger?"**

**_This can't be real… it can't be!_**

"**_Nine, ten, never sleep again!"_**

"**Freddy Krueger?"**

"**Who wants to know, bitch?" a raspy voice, yet somehow slimy at the same time, whispered behind me. I felt the hot air on my neck. I froze.**

"**I want to know. My name is-"**

"**Angelina, yes, I know. I've missed my children so much, how kind of you to come visit." He pushed me to the floor, but I didn't back down. I didn't scream, and I didn't cry, I just stood back up. He had me from behind, and his razor gloved hand trailed through my shoulder length hair, his free hand gently holding my throat. I didn't move.**

"**Krueger, I've read up on you a little before I came to visit." My voice was cracking even though I was trying to be steady.**

"**Why would you do something so stupid?" he asked, laughing.**

"**Because I think we have a lot in common." His laughter halted.**

"**What do we have in common?"**

"**You like children, right? Maybe I could help you get more children."**

"**Go on." He said, letting me go. I took a few steps back before I began.**

"**I want you to train me. Let me become like you! In turn, we can kill together and gain more power. It may not be so hard for your children to forget one slasher, but how hard would it be to forget two?"**

"**I see… but why do you wish to kill?" he asked, draping one clawed finger over his mouth in thought.**

"**Blood… darkness… it's everywhere. People don't deserve to live, no one does. I want to teach them a lesson."**

"**So we do have something in common. You're starting to wake up, we can continue this conversation tomorrow. I need time to decide."**

"**Decide what?"**

"**If I want an apprentice or just your blood." He laughed.**

**XxX**

**All that next day I searched the web for info on Krueger. I found the details on his life and his death as a mortal. Later I found the myths, that demons came to him and that he's killed teens in their sleep, even trying to corrupt an unborn child. I'd have time to ask him if they were real… if he let me live.**

**Then night came again all too soon. The moon was full, lighting up my room in its gothic glory. The only hint of color was a little yellow ribbon I had tied to the bed post. It had belonged to my mother once.**

**To tell the truth, I really don't remember my mother very well anymore. I never knew my father, he died in a car accident that took place when I was a child. All I do remember is that my mother didn't die as the records state. She didn't kill herself. She wouldn't, she loved me too much.**

**I closed my eyes as I remembered her. I barely recalled what she looked like.**

_**Do I really want to do this? Do I want to cause suffering?**_

**When I opened my eyes I saw a tile ceiling. I sat up and there were white walls on three sides. I stood and turned to a hall.**

**_I'm back in the dream world… where is Krueger?_**

**I walked ahead and came to a hall full of rooms. The doors were all black, and each one had a number painted in red. One door had 1428, and that number seemed familiar, so I opened it and walked in.**

**I was in a house, a nice suburban home. I walked through, hearing the rhyme as I went. I even started repeating it as I walked.**

"**1, 2, Freddy's coming for you…"**

**I got to the living room and I saw a figure in a brown hat sitting in an arm chair, faced away from me.**

"**Hello, Angelina. I have been waiting for you. Been sleeping well?"**

"**Cut the small talk, am I in or not?"**

"**Fuck you, girl. As a matter of fact, you are." He said, standing up, "Have a seat, I have much to tell you."**

**Krueger sat back down in the chair and turned back around. I walked around and sat in the chair across from him.**

"**So, what's the deal?" I asked, copying his posture.**

"**There is an initiation you must pass. Only then will you be strong enough to help me kill and gain power."**

"**So what do I have to do?"**

"**The first step is to accompany me on a kill. Once you know how to do it, you can start your testing." He said, digging into the wooden floor with his knives.**

"**Then let's get started." I said, standing up.**

"**Yes, but before that-"**

"**Why do you keep adding things on?" I asked.**

"**Well, it's my job as your _master_. If you can't do the job right, you'll be next." He said.**

"**Fear makes a great motivator." I smirked.**

"**Yes. Now, all you have to do is sign this little contract-"**

"**Nobody said I'd have to sign anything."**

"**You didn't ask."**

**A paper materialized in his hand, and he stuck out a claw. I knew that meant I had to sign in blood. I took the paper and looked it over first. As long as I passed my tests I'd become a dream demon like him without having to die first. But I'd also be much stronger when I did die.**

**Krueger was getting impatient as he started to wiggle his claw a bit. I held out my finger for him, and he quickly slashed across the tip of my finger. There was no pain since it was done so quickly. I signed my name, and the paper began to glow before vanishing into thin air.**

"**That's it?" I asked.**

"**Yes. So, first you need to know how to work the world around you. Then you'll go hunting with me, and last you'll be tested. Got it, bitch?"**

"**Yes sir." I said.**

"**Right. First, the Goth look has to go. You need something… like what I have." He said.**

"**A Christmas sweater and a hat?" I mocked.**

"**No." he growled, "Something that doesn't look threatening." He clarified.**

"**Hmm…" I thought on it, and had a great idea, "How's this?" I thought hard, and an outfit materialized. He looked pleased.**

"**Not only do you have good taste, you're quick on the draw."**

**My new outfit had my shirt red, and a skirt that went passed my knees that matched Krueger's shirt. I had knee-high black boots, and to top it off, a brown baseball cap turned backwards.**

"**Now all I need is a weapon." I said, thinking.**

"**How about a glove like mine?" a glove materialized on my hand as he said it. I looked it over.**

"**Nice, but…" I altered it so it was lighter. The knives were still sharp, but thinner, and I changed the material to red.**

"**I think I really like your style. You know what you want. From now on you'll look like this in the dream world." He said.**

"**Now can we go hunt?" I asked, sounding whiny I knew.**

"**Just a moment now. You still need practice."**

"**Well… can't we do them at the same time? You show me while we hunt?"**

**Freddy Krueger just laughed, a genuine laugh, not a mocking tone laugh. I said something funny.**

"**I like you kid. Fine, but if we lose this one it's on your head. And I mean that literally."**


	3. Chapter 3

**AS22: ok, still only the 1 review… it'll get better from here, so if you read, just let me know if you like it or not! Flame me even! Please, R&R!**

**Chapter 3: Hunting**

**Krueger transported us out of 1428 Elm Street and into another Springwood house. I recognized the kid in the bed, a punk that beat his girlfriends. I would have no guilt for this first hunt.**

"**Alright kid, watch and learn… that reminds me, you need a name."**

"**My name's fine!" I snapped.**

"**Angelina Cline doesn't exactly strike fear into the minds of teenagers. Freddy the Slasher has a ring to it, don't you think?"**

"**So you know my whole name…" I said.**

"**Yes bitch, now think up a name or I'll give you one." He hissed.**

"… **then how about Angel of Demise?"**

"**No… that blows. The Slashing Angel." Krueger suggested.**

"**Yeah, I like it… you know, you're not so bad yourself old man."**

"**The games afoot. Or lacking one, if you like." Krueger laughed and started into a dark room. This boy was just materializing into the dream world, and wouldn't you know, his dream was a sex dream.**

"**Hey Krueger, may I begin? This bitch is right up my alley."**

"**Well…" he held his head in his gloved hand, "Why not?" he said, throwing his arms to his side, "I feel generous. Let me see what you can do. Have fun. But I get the kill bitch."**

"**Sounds fair, for now." I said, turning to face the guy.**

"**I'll tutor you on the way, Slashing Angel. First, try to become that girl he's fucking."**

"**That's my plan, O Master of Nightmares."**

"**Don't get cocky, just do it."**

**I made myself become the girl that was walking next to him. I had her clothes and hair, but my face and dark eyes were the same. He didn't notice I wasn't the same girl because all he wanted was the fuck.**

"**So, uh, what was your name again?" I asked, batting my eyes.**

"**Mike, duh Susan, you've only been going out with me for weeks now."**

"**Really? Oh, that's right. I forgot about that with all the boys I've blown behind the bleachers these past few days."**

"**What?" he stopped.**

"**Well, you weren't doing it, all you did was beat me and say you loved me." I hit him square in the chest, and he fell to his knees.**

"**Susan?"**

"**Susan isn't here, mother fucker." I transformed back to my regular clothes and my razor tipped glove appeared on my hand. I kicked him in the face and knocked him back into a wall. I pinned him easily with my mind.**

"**You learn quick young one." Krueger said, walking up next to me.**

"**Oh shit, it's Krueger! But you're not real! You're dead!" Mike screamed.**

"**My children have been gone for too long." Krueger reached back with his gloved hand and was about to thrust it, but I stopped him.**

"**Wait boss, we need to send a message out to the children." Krueger growled at me.**

"**I told you he was mine!"**

"**He still can be, but just wait a second." I lowered Krueger's arm and used my own. I ripped open his shirt and took my glove. I carved _Krueger isn't alone this time_ in bloody cut across his chest and stomach.**

"**Clever indeed. Maybe too clever." Krueger raised his hand to me, but I blocked him with my own gloved hand.**

"**You inspired me, Mr. Krueger." I replied.**

"**Oh please, Mr. Krueger is my father." He laughed, and then thrust his razors at Mike, beheading him. The head rolled to my feet, and I just stared, "Call me Freddy, Fred, Krueger, or master when you address me."**

"**Master? Well… I am learning your art… master, then." I looked down at the head and paled a bit.**

"**Don't tell me a little gore is going to upset you." Krueger smirked.**

**I bent down and picked up the head.**

"**No, he was kinda cute, though."**

**Kruger laughed again, and I did too. My first kill, sort of. It felt good in a bad way.**

"**So, ready for another?" Krueger asked.**

"**Of course. Oh, can we kill a girl this time? A cheerleader! No, a slut! Wait… there's no difference." I smirked.**

"**Sure, I prefer the girlies anyway. Follow me."**

**I did follow, and we went into what appeared to be a girl's locker room.**

"**Alright Angelina, read her thoughts. Just concentrate, it's easy." Krueger said, pointed to the blonde girl. She was in a Springwood High uniform and was giving a lecture about winning the competition.**

"**She's the captain of the squad… and her name is Brittney."**

"**What else?" Krueger urged.**

"**She cheats on homework by telling nerds she'll kiss them if they do her homework… oh my." I snorted, "Shit! She's sleeping with the football coach!" I laughed.**

"**Infiltrate her dream, but remember, I still get the kill." Krueger said.**

**I changed into a uniform and sat down at the end of the bench. She kept rambling on, so I raised my hand.**

"**Yes? What is it?" she asked in a Beverly Hills whiny voice.**

"**So, does fucking the coach have anything to do with the team's losing streak?" I asked, acting naïve.**

"**What? That's absurd!"**

"**That's not what he said last night when you left."**

"**How did you know that!"**

"**Easy, I'm here to kill you." I changed out of the uniform and into my slasher clothes. She screamed when I raised my gloved hand into the air. She ran.**

**The little girls started their chant again, so I made the other cheerleaders join in. It was hilarious hearing a team of cheerleaders sing the Freddy chant.**

"**1, 2, Freddy's coming for you…" I heard a locker slam shut. Obviously she was planning on hiding in one of the lockers, I laughed.**

**I heard her scream, and when I turned the corner I saw why. She was cornered.**

"**Please, don't hurt me!"**

"**I won't hurt you, but he will!" Krueger walked up beside me, and she screamed again.**

"**Write another message adding my name this time. That way I can get a little stronger too." I asked.**

"**Oh, alright." He whined as he lifted up the cheerleader by her pompons, if you get what I mean, and cut into her stomach _the angel is with me_.**

**Then Krueger's arm went through the girl's chest, cutting out her heart.**

"**Not bad for your first night. Okay, tomorrow you'll begin your tests."**

"**Yeah, I can almost feel the sun on my body. I'll wake up soon. What are the tests anyway?"**

"**You'll see."**


	4. Chapter 4

**AS22: ok, still no good and gory action, but it will start in the next chapter. For now though, rules and angst. Read and review! Please! ….please?**

**Chapter 4: Deadly Sins**

**The day was miserably hot, so I stayed inside again. By the way, I live alone now. I get money for short stories I write. Anyway, I did more research on my new friend. Turns out his power comes from the souls of the ones he kills and from fear. If no one knows him, no one fears him, and no one gets killed, so Krueger was almost back in hell when I came to him.**

**He had killed many kids, and then he actually came to the real world a few times. I say stay in dream land, its more fun in there, but I'm just a kid.**

**_I wonder why he decided to teach me anyway… it's all good for me, so it really doesn't matter…_**

**I got bored, so even though the heat was in the triple digits, I went to the local park. I like to observe people, that's how I know people so well. That's how I knew the way Mike and Brittney would react to my tone, my walk, even my little chant. This is how my kind picks out their next victim.**

**I watched, and saw a child fall off the jungle bars and hit the ground. Instinctually I wanted to head after the kid, but the mother did.**

_**They're so good… so innocent… unaware of death.**_

**I recalled a scene where I had been playing at a playground and skinned my knee. My mother came right to me and lifted me off the ground. It hurt, but just having my mother there made the pain stop.**

**The child wiped his eyes dry and ran back to the slide. I shifted my gaze away from the scene to another.**

**XxX**

**That night my mother's memory came back to me. The image of her in the bed… her mouth wide open… the blood, and the knife on the floor, bloody. I knew she didn't do it to herself, I had heard her scream, but the cops ruled it a suicide.**

**When sleep did come, I was back at 1428 Elm Street, Krueger's old home. He was waiting for me like he had the night before.**

"**_One, two, Freddy's coming for you…"_**

**The rhyme started again, so I sang along with the dead girls. I passed rooms full of kids that weren't really kids, but more like tiny corpses.**

"**_Three, four, better lock you door… five, six, grab a crucifix… seven, eight, better stay up late… nine, ten, never sleep again!"_**

"**Have you come to play with us?" a little boy asked. He was followed by the rest of the kids/corpses.**

"**Sure. Krueger brought you all here?"**

"**Yes, Mr. Krueger was mean at first, but then he kept brining us friends. Did he bring you here too?" a little girl with pigtails asked.**

"**No, I came on my own. I'm going to help bring you more friends."**

"**You shouldn't do that…"**

"**You should be nice."**

"**Bringing us friends is bad."**

"**The world isn't nice, kids. It's bad, really bad." I said.**

"**It is only bad because your mommy is dead."**

"**How did you know-"**

"**You know how we know, Angel." Another little girl said.**

"**Yeah, I know…" I walked past the kids and further down the hall.**

"**Good evening, Angel." He said.**

"**I've been watching the news. Our little stunt last night worked. Rumors of Freddy Krueger's return are spreading like wildfire. The public park was only half full today." I said as I took my seat, "And a rumor of an accomplice working with you is spreading as well. I've been dubbed the Angel of Death."**

"**So much for Slashing Angel." He laughed.**

"**I really don't care about the name, just the reputation."**

"**All of our kind thinks that way." Krueger said.**

"**Our kind? Yeah… so, how does this test work? Multiple choice or short answer?" I asked slyly.**

"**Do you know the seven deadly sins?" I nodded, "No you don't, because no one can agree on what they really are. Anger, pride, sloth, gluttony, violence, fraud, greed, envy, and lust are just nine of the possibilities of the deadly sins, though most people want there to only be seven. Makes it easier to seem _nice_ when there are fewer rules. Each one has its own level in hell."**

"**So how do I use this _insightful_ information?" I asked.**

"**You must kill teens committing these sins. One kid, one sin. Pick any seven, and once all seven bitches are dead, you'll be my equal."**

"**That's it, huh? So, when do I start?" I asked, standing.**

"**Right now, but you'll be on your own, I won't help you or bail your ass out. If you get killed, you're mine bitch, understand?"**

"**Yeah, I get it Krueger. This should be fun." I went toward the front door and placed my palm onto the doorknob and it was hot. When I opened the door flames shot in toward me. I closed the door and looked back at Krueger.**

"**Oh, did I forget to warn you? It's hell out there." He laughed.**

"**I guess you'd know." I said, opening the door again and stepping out.**

**XxX**

_**Do I really want to go through with this? Do I really want to become a nightmare hunting killer? I'll be betraying my mother's memory…**_

**My mother was the best negotiator for the president before she met my father. She spread peace across the world in her own way.**

"**_If you remember anything I ever tell you, Angelina, remember that love and peace is what our world needs, not hate and prejudice..."_**

**My mother's voice… it was so hard to make out now. Her face faded from my mind. For now, I couldn't dwell on it. Not only would it hinder my work, but in this world of dreams and nightmares she could appear, and most likely not for the best. Most likely it would be to torment me.**

_**There are seven sins… I must find someone committing one of these sins, either while I explore here or in the real world.**_

"**The sun will rise soon! If you're going for someone tonight I'd hurry!" Krueger's voice echoed throughout the world.**

_**He's right, as much as I hate to admit it…**_

**So maybe I'd have to search by day first, that's okay. I had errands to run tomorrow anyway, so it would be easy to spy on potential victims.**

**And as I feared, my mind went back to my mother, and the realm around me changed to the house I had lived in for five years.**

**I was watching the scene from a third person view. I was in my room, watching a little blonde girl sleeping, holding a stuffed unicorn. I still had it now, but I had painted it from pink to black. Like I said, Goth is my thing now.**

**The silence of the house was shattered as a scream pierced the silent night. The little girl that use to be me jerked up into a sitting position and stared at the closed door. She got up, carrying the pink unicorn by its horn, and opened the door. I followed her as she started down the hall.**

**The hall seemed to grow longer the further we walked, but then it had seemed that way to me that night. We finally made it to the door and she stopped again.**

"**Don't open the door, please, don't. I'll lose who I am." I said, but the younger version of me couldn't hear me. She opened the door.**

"**Mommy? Mommy, are you okay?" she asked, then she dropped the unicorn and screamed. I couldn't help myself, it was so vivid that I screamed as well.**

**My mother was face down, her head turned just a little, just enough to see that the mouth was open. A knife was on the floor, covered in blood. The sheets, the walls, even the ceiling had blood smudges.**

**The scene faded and altered to the cops, asking me if I had heard anything or if I knew anything. They asked things like, did mommy even take medicine that didn't exactly come from a doctor, or, did mommy ever say anything mean to you? Of course the answer was no, but they ruled her death as a suicide from grief from her husbands death. It had been four years, and she had me, so why would she kill herself? Who knows, maybe she did.**

**The world around me started to shimmer, like hot pavement from a distance looks in the summer.**

"**You're waking up, Angel. Guess it'll have to wait until tomorrow…"**

**The last thing I heard as the sunlight warmed my face was the laughter of the Nightmare Slasher.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sin 1-- Gluttony

The realm of nightmares isn't a nice place. It's a realm of horror and fear. It exists with only the intent to scare. I went to bed early to train before my first test. No, I didn't kill anyone for practice, I just used my illusionary skills, got use to using them, trained with them.

When the clock tower rang two a.m., I headed back to 1428 Elm Street.

"Aww, my dear Angel of Death. Are you ready?"

"Yes, master." I said.

"Do you know what to do? Mind sharing?"

"Tonight I go after a glutton. I found the perfect boy, a kid just a little younger than me."

"Good. Go kill the bitch."

I nodded and left, Krueger's laugh behind me.

XxX

I got to the scene. It was a locker room, the scene I picked, just like Krueger's boiler room, I had some fond memories locker rooms. I had my first taste of blood there.

XxX

_I was only a freshman in high school, and gym had just ended. I was changing my tank-top back to my black shirt. One of the girls came over._

"_Oh look, it's the freak." She said. I didn't reply, "What, didn't you hear me? Doesn't matter."_

"_Leave me alone." I hissed._

"_Oh, it can speak."_

"_I said leave me alone." I warned again, "I don't want trouble."_

"_Oh, you don't? Like you could do any damage to me if we did fight." She laughed. Her groupies laughed with her._

_I turned to her, ready for class, but not finished yet._

"_Oh, I could do damage, alright. I could do a lot of damage."_

"_You… what a freak! I'm taking this to the principle."_

"_Wait, don't go yet." I smirked, "Why not take him something really good? Maybe I lied when I said I didn't want trouble."_

_I punched her in the face, knocking her down. She had a bloody nose. Her friends helped her up and left as I laughed at her. I was left alone in the locker room. I looked and saw the blood from her noise on my hand. I laughed again._

XxX

I was in my Freddy-look-alike costume with my glove. I heard the kid up ahead, in another room, and I followed.

_He's at a buffet, how unexpected._

He sat and started to eat, laughing with some friends. This was perfect. He had bowl of soup in front of him. I came in, unseen, invisible, and watched him.

He went to take a bite, but he froze, looking at his spoon. There was an eyeball in his spoon. He looked pale.

"What's the matter, Zack? Don't you like your soup?" the girl next to him said. She was my puppet, they all were.

He dropped the spoon and got up, backing away. He looked at all the food on the table, and as he looked, I changed the food.

The large turkey became a burnt skull with flesh still smoldering on it. Any liquid became blood. The mashed potatoes became roaches that started to crawl toward Zack. I scooped up a handful as I made myself known.

"What's the matter, glutton, aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"What… glutton? Me? I'm not-"

"Yes you are, bitch." I said as I threw the bugs at him. He started to gag, and to tell the truth, I was holding back my own bile, "I've watched you. You eat and drink beer and make your mom do all your work, even your homework. No mother- never mind, you're a glutton."

The people, my pawns, all began to chant glutton, over and over, making Zack back up to the wall.

"Glutton! Glutton! Glutton!" again and again they chanted as Zack started down to a corner against the wall.

"I'm not… I'm sorry…"

"Too late! Glutton!" I screamed it one last time as I threw another handful of roaches. The roaches spread over him as he stood, trying to shake them off, but he couldn't. He fell to the floor, rolling in pain as the bugs ripped at his flesh. In mere moments, the glutton had fed something besides his own stomach.

A rotten skeleton was all that was left. The scene behind me faded, leaving only me, the body, and Krueger.

"Nice work. Very inventive… for a beginner." Kruger said.

"I figured he needed to see how bad being a glutton was as he died. Isn't that part of the test?"

"Yeah. You're a clever bitch, I give you that. But here is where it counts." He pointed to the rotting skeleton as a small bluish-white orb came up out of the body. Krueger grabbed it in his clawed hand and squeezed it tight.

"Is that…?"

"His soul." Kruger finished. He held out his hand, "Take it, you earned it."

I reached out with my unclawed hand and snatched the soul from Krueger's hand before it could float away.

"What do I do with it?"

"You absorb its power. Many different ways to do this, of course, but it still has to be done. Look." Krueger lifted up his shirt to reveal his skinless chest. Inside his ribs was a mass of blue and white orbs, "Years of collecting."

"Then why are you trapped by the restraints of fear?" I asked as he fixed his shirt back.

"A rule we dream demons must follow."

"De-demons?" I said.

"You didn't know what you were getting into, did you?" Krueger laughed, "You're becoming like me with each kill. A dream demon."

"Interesting… will I be stuck here like you?"

"No… not until you die, anyway."

"What could kill me in here?"

"There's me… one of those dammed dream warriors… that's about it now that you have your first kill."

"The sun is rising." I said, looking back toward the way I came. I could sense the sunrise now. I pushed the soul into my chest and felt the power grow and flow through my body.

"Then happy hunting tomorrow night, and silent scouting today." Krueger laughed.

**AS22: been a while sinceI updated, but that could be because no one is reviewing, **_hint hint_ **Review people and you'll find out what else is in store for Freddy and Angel!**


	6. Chapter 6

AS22: alright, you reviewed, so now you get chapters 6 & 7.I want five more reviews before I update again

Chapter 6: Sin 2-- Sloth

I had shopping to do. Groceries, junk, and your basic crap that you need for the day. At the local store, I saw a guy I knew from my writing class last year. He saw me too and came up.

"Hey, Angelina, right? We were in Layke's writing class?"

"Yeah, you're Jake, right?" I asked, trying to make this short.

"Yup, that's me." He said, nodding.

"Well, it was nice seeing you-"

"Wait! Um, sorry, but… I had a really big crush on you. You think we could… I dunno… catch up tonight? Over coffee?"

"Um… sure, why not?" I blushed.

"Okay, you wanna meet at the Starbucks on Main Street?"

"Yeah, that'll do."

"Around 7? Don't want to keep you up all night." He said.

"Yeah…" I brushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"Alright, see you then."

"Kay, bye!" I said.

Once he was gone I mentally kicked myself.

_What am I thinking? I can't get attached! Not with my line of work… not ever! What am I, a little school girl? Krueger would have a field day with this…_

I growled as I placed the desired carton of milk into my cart and moved on to the next item.

XxX

During my shopping/scouting, I found the perfect guy to kill for sloth. He was a lazy, no good guy at the local convenience store. He was ahead of me in line, complaining about how this was a 'woman's job' and that he didn't want to be there. He just wouldn't stop complaining, and he was dressed in sweats. He was perfect, and not much older than me.

_Man… finding kids like me to kill is hard…_

XxX

_Starbucks… what am I doing here again?_

"Hey! Angel!"

_Oh, right. I'm meeting with Jake. Why? I still don't know. I should be preparing for the hunt, but instead I have a date. Krueger would laugh at me if he knew. He probably does know._

"Hey Jake. Ready to go in?"

"Sure am." He responded, opening the door for me. I nodded to him and we stepped inside, "Find us a nice seat, would ya? What kind of coffee do you want?"

"Ooh… chocolate mocha with 2 creams."

"Wow, that's my favorite."

_We seem to have a lot in common… not…_

Yeah, Jake's a future dream demon, just like me. That's sarcasm, folks, get use to it if you haven't caught on yet.

I found a nice seat by the window, facing just right by the setting sun so we could watch without the light getting into our eyes. We'd also get to see the moon if we were here long enough, but I reminded myself I had work to do.

"_Damn right you do. Who's this fucker?"_

"Krueger?" I whispered aloud, looking around.

"_The one and only, stupid bitch. What are you doing?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing, master."_

"_You're at the stage of your powers where I can communicate to you when you're awake. Now listen to me, you can not get attached to a fucker like him. You're job is first. Or did you forget the contract?"_

"_I didn't forget. Don't worry, I'll get the sloth sin guy tonight."_

"_You should be training to make sure he doesn't get away!"_

"_So what if one guy gets away?"_

"_Do you realize what will happen if you let one get away?"_

"_I never thought of it."_ I looked back and saw Jake just now ordering our coffees.

"_He'll run to the police and get sent to Westin Hills! People will start taking Hyponcil again! No one will be able to dream, and our contract will be severed, which means you'll be open prey again."_

"_But don't they already expect us?"_

"_Not really, just rumor. They're stupid, as always."_

"_I see… then he won't get away."_

"_That's what I want to hear."_

"_Jake is coming, so until tonight, master."_

"_Until tonight, my angel."_

"One chocolate mocha, two creams." Jake said, handing me my coffee.

"Thanks."

"Angel? Something wrong?"

"Boss troubles, nothing big." I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

"I see. You're a writer, right? Your short stories go into the Springwood Times."

"Yeah." I said, not really paying attention. My stomach was queasy from what Krueger just told me.

"They're a bit dark for you, don't you think?"

"They're perfect for me." I said.

"Really? You don't strike me as the dark type."

"Everything in this world is dark once you open your eyes."

_Why did I say that? How stupid! Well... at least he'll shy away from me now._

"No, I think your eyes aren't open. I think all you see is darkness because that's all you allow yourself to see. What happened to you to make you this way?"

"How can you say that? You don't even know me." I snapped.

"Maybe I know you better than you think. Your mother was killed, right? But the cops ruled it as a suicide. The same thing happened to my father."

"Do you know who did it?"

"Yeah, I do." He got so serious I couldn't respond. I just sipped on my coffee and looked out as the sun began to set.

XxX

Jake and I talked for a few more hours, then we both decided to head home. We both had work to do.

Sleep came easily, even after all the coffee. That meant the really hard part of my job was over. Just getting to the dreamscape was a bit hard sometimes.

Dressed in my slasher attire, I crept down Elm Street to the home of the sloth sinner. It was quite easy, and he never heard me coming. Of all things, even in his dreams, he was watching TV. So I used that.

He was channel surfing and he stopped on a telethon type show. I made the show my puppet.

"Today we continue our seven part discussion on the seven deadly sins…"

"Boring." He tried to flip the station, but it didn't work. He tried again, but nothing happened, "Stupid remote." And of course, he'd rather watch the show than get up to change it himself.

"Today, the sin of sloth. That means you, Frankie." The girl on the TV said.

"Huh?"

"All you do is sit on your fat ass all day! Even when you're sleeping you're lazy in your dreams! Most people dream of semi-interesting things! Hiking, fighting as a hero, anything!"

"Fuck you!" he knelt by the TV, shaking it. That's when I made my move.

I started to push my way out of the TV, making the glass push out more like cloth. Frankie yelped as he backed away from the TV. I stepped out in my full slasher glory.

"You're a sloth." I said, flexing my razor tipped hand, "And it's my job to make sure all sinners die!" I lunged at him, my razors cutting into his chest as he pulled back, just getting a few cuts instead of my attempted maim. He held his chest and his eyes widened.

"You… you're Krueger's apprentice, aren't you?"

"Well, give the man a prize! What does he win, master?" I called out, knowing Krueger was watching me.

"I think he wins a painless death!" Krueger's voice echoed off into a laugh that even made me shiver.

_I think all you see is darkness because that's all you allow yourself to see…_

Jake's words came to mind, but I shook them off.

_No, I have to do this. If only for a bit longer… I have to do this…_

I lunged again, impaling Frankie's arm, but he spun and ran off. Blood coated my razors, and I snapped them to the side and watched the blood splatter the wall. I started after the sloth.

Heavy breathing and a racing heart came to my ears. Down a hall that transformed into a locker room, my favorite place to hunt, I followed.

I found him against the back wall with no place to run. He somehow got his hands on a crucifix. I laughed as he stuck it out at me, like it would protect him. I stepped closer and slashed it apart.

"Idiot. First, you have to truly believe for that to work on me. Second, I'm not like Krueger. 5, 6, grab your crucifix? Yeah, right!" I laughed.

"Then who are you?"

"A fallen angel." I grabbed him by his neck and lifted him off the ground. I didn't choke him, I just lifted him. I started to push my claws into his torso slowly, "1, 2… the angel's after you… 3, 4… better bar your door…" I pulled out my razors and watched him bleed, "5, 6… you're in a fix… 7, 8… she holds your fate… 9, 10… never sin again!" I pulled back and slashed him through the chest, cutting him open. I pulled out his heart, making him watch it beat while he was still alive.

"Damn… you…" he choked out, spitting blood onto my face.

"No, you're the one who's dammed… the only thing about you that wasn't lazy was this. Even now it's beating." Then I crushed his heart. He stopped moving about the same time, and another bluish orb came out of his body. I took his soul and absorbed it in through my chest.

"Very well done." I turned and looked at Krueger. He was grinning, "I can already feel the fear from the Elm street kids."

Then I felt something cut into me, and it felt like fire on my chest. I fell to my knees from the pain.

"What… is this…?"

"That is the pain from your transformation." Krueger said.

"Wha… what?" I was hurting so bad it was hard to think.

"You are becoming a dream demon. After your next kill you'll start to look like one too." He said, laughing, "So kid, is it worth it?" then he vanished.

I stood up and shook the pain off. His question plagued my mind.

_He's right… is it worth it?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sin 3- Lust

I met with Jake again, and all I could think of was, what the fuck am I doing? Why am I meeting with a guy that I will most likely have to kill one day? He is an Elm Street kid. Technically so am I, but I wasn't born in this town. My mother was, and after my dad died we moved here.

We were at a McDonalds, I had a basic burger combo and Jake had chicken. I sipped on my soda as Jake stared out the window.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah…" Jake turned and faced me, "I know what's going on, Angel. Your 'boss'? Your 'night job'… it wasn't hard to figure out."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, eating a handful of fries. Jake looked side to side before leaning to reply.

"Krueger's got an apprentice, a kid that kills sinners."

"That has nothing to do with me, I'm just as freaked out as the rest of the town." I said, taking a bite of my burger.

"Angelina… my name is Jacob Johnson. My mother was Alice Johnson."

"Am I supposed to know these names?"

"It appears dear old _dad_ never told you… hmm…"

"Jake, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you here. Can we go somewhere… more private." He asked.

_What is up with him?_

"Lets go to my place." I suggested, getting up. He was pissing me off, but I was also curious.

"I guess that'll do." He said, standing and following me.

XxX

My dark living room saw light for the first time in a long time, and I saw how really messy it was. All of my writing references were skewed across the tables and chairs, but the couch was free from clutter.

"A writer never has time to clean once inspiration hits." I said, gesturing to the couch. He took a seat as I sat down next to him.

"My mother was a dream warrior. The leader after her friend passed her power to her. She had the power to draw people into her dreams, and Krueger used that to start killing others."

"That's…" I almost gave it away, "Nothing."

"Then she became pregnant with me… and Krueger killed my dad. Then he tried to make me like him. I couldn't remember any of it until I asked my mother, and she told me. Then I had dreams about it, memories. I have a power similar to hers. I can go into other people's dreams."

"Shit…"

"I know what you're doing, Angelina. You're becoming like him. You have to stop while you can!"

"No! I can't stop! Even if I wanted to, I'm bound by a contract. I only have to kill a few more people and I'll be all powerful!"

"Angel! If you keep going you'll be dammed! This isn't a game!" he yelled.

"I know! I have my reasons! Get out of my house!"

"I only want to help, Angel." Jake's voice got really calm, almost eerily, "You have my number… and of course, you can come to me at night."

Jake turned away and walked out. I watched him go down the street before I felt the emotions.

I felt… sad, and angry… and guilty. I had killed and felt nothing until Jake started talking to me.

_But I have my reasons… but is it worth it? Fuck, now what!_ I mentally screamed.

I ran down the hall to the basement and practically jumped from the threshold to the floor. I flipped on the switch and took off my shoes and socks. This was my dojo, my sanctuary. I had a mat, a punching bag, some weights, and an exercise bike. I pulled my hair back and started kicking the bag, working out my anger. Tears clouded my vision, but I didn't need to see that clearly to hit the bag.

"_What's wrong, my angel?"_ it was Krueger's voice again.

"None of your business…" I growled aloud.

"_As long as you are in training, it is my business."_ He growled.

"That boy you saw me with the other day. Do you know who he is?"

"_Not a clue."_

"He's an old friend of mine." I stopped kicking and grabbed the bag to stop its irritating swinging, "He thinks he knows I'm your apprentice. He just… he somehow made me feel guilty."

"_You're only killing those who sin."_

"But killing is also a sin." I said.

"_Bitch… go after a man named Richard Wilkes tonight. He isn't exactly a kid, but he lives in Springwood. He is a sinner of lust. You will see just how vindicated you should be. I will see you after your kill, back at 1428. Don't keep me waiting."_

Now I realized he couldn't read my mind. If he could he would have known I was lying. I have become much stronger since my kills, both in the dreamscape and in the real world.

So why, then, did I feel so weak right now?

XxX

I did as my master said that night. I scanned the dreamscape with my mind for anyone who fit the name given. I found only one, so I headed that way.

I got to the street and my footsteps seemed to echo forever. I stopped walking to hear another echo after I had stopped. I was being followed. I walked ahead to the house and looked at it. It was a basic Springwood home, nothing fancy about it. I stopped and turned back, seeing Jake.

"Jake." I hissed.

"Stop this Angelina. You can stop now. Together we could defeat Krueger, I could get some of my old allies and we could rip up the contract."

"Jake." I hissed again, turning around to face him. I showed off my glove.

"You're even starting to look like him." Jake replied.

"My master and I are in control here, Jake. I could easily kill you. So could Krueger."

"You're calling him master."

"I know. Go now or I'll kill you."

"What sin have I committed?" he asked.

"…Fraud… for not telling me your real name sooner. Or anger, for yelling at me in my own home."

"Go ahead, kill me. I'm right here, waiting." He stood, arms out, and closed his eyes. Urges surged through me. So much blood.

_I wonder how many veins are in his arms… or legs?_

I rushed forward and lunged my claws at him, but I stopped myself short of piercing his throat.

I paused and looked him in the face, panting from my effort. I pulled away and lowered my claws. Something made me turn from him, something like shame.

_I'm shouldn't feel shame… not by now… why shouldn't I kill him? He has power… I can sense it now. I could have his power!_

"I knew you couldn't do it. You're not like Krueger."

"Fuck off… I'm just not ready to kill people like you yet. After I pass my test… everyone will be fair game." I sneered.

"Don't kill this man. No matter how much he may deserve it, you don't deserve the fate of a Springwood Nightmare Slasher. Do you know how many times Freddy has been killed? Sent to hell?" I went to open my mouth, but Jake cut me off, "He always comes back, that is true, but with our power we could stop him for good! Don't be like him, Angel."

"Just go and leave me to my work." I said, turning to enter the house.

I sensed Jake leave as I climbed the stairs. He left the dreamscape completely, either by waking up or just not dreaming anymore. Whatever the case, he was gone and I could hunt in peace.

When I stepped into the house, it seemed normal enough. But an odd scent I was unfamiliar with caught my nose. As I walked deeper into the house, the smell came known. It was, shall we just say, lubricant? Lots of lubricant.

I followed my nose to the staircase and went up. I changed my outfit so I looked like a stripper, black leather and showing midriff, with my hair down.

I got up to the bedroom quite easily with a neon sign that read 'This Way for a Good Time'. I got the feeling he was expecting me. Or at least, the girl I was pretending to be.

I got up to the room to meet a sick surprise. Mr. Wilkes was handcuffed to his bed, and he was in only a black thong. He was scrawny and lanky, and he already had two other women of the night in the bed with him.

"Are you Dick?" I asked, smirking as I leaned across the threshold. His eyes lit up as he looked me up and down.

"I'd be Sally for you, babe." He said. I smirked, a tiny bit flattered that he thought about me that way. But I was more sick than flattered.

I stalked over to the bed and crawled on top of him, trying to act seductive. I made the other two leave, and he whined, but I pressed my chest to his and he gave in, moaning and wanting more as I pulled away. To tell the truth, no matter what the rumors say, I am still a virgin, and I have never had a boyfriend.

I leaned toward his head like I was going to kiss him, but I turned and caressed his cheek with mine.

"Do you like it rough?" I hissed into his ear. He chuckled, so I took that as a yes. I pulled back and magically brought out my glove. He didn't seem to notice the fact that it just appeared, but he did notice the glove.

"A Krueger glove? How did you get one of those?"

"Internet." I cooed, slipping on the glove.

I didn't want to make this fun for him, because that would be sick for me. I decided to do this quick. I started to pull off his thong as he chuckled again. In one swift motion I hacked off all of his manhood. He screamed in pain and started to thrash about on the bed, wanting escape. This was an easy hunt, he was tied down to his bed and I was on top of him.

"What the fuck!" he screamed. Blood leaked out onto the sheets, like he was pissing blood. But then again, he had nothing left to piss with.

"You are a sinner of lust." I changed back to my red tank top and green pants, a slightly altered outfit that I liked better. Instead of a brown hat I had a brown scrunchie.

"You… you're Krueger's bitch!" he screamed. In anger I punched my glove through his chest.

"I am no one's bitch." His soul pushed out of his chest, and hungrily I took it and absorbed its power. I felt another surge of power and pain race through my body, making me fall to the side of the dead, yet fading, body.

I struggled to my feet and wobbly made it to the front doorway before I fell again. Someone grabbed my arm and lifted me to my feet. I looked to see Jake again, a worried look gracing his face.

"I told you to leave." I said, pulling away from him.

"Right now you don't look like that much of a threat. Though you look pretty scary."

"How's that?" I growled, taking a few steps away from him.

"You killed him, didn't you?" he asked, gesturing to the house, "You're changing. You look even more like Krueger now."

"I have to go see my master now. If you don't leave right now I will take your head to him as a gift."

"I'll go as soon as you look at yourself." Jake waved his hand and a large mirror with a curtain formed.

"Jackass." I growled, agreeing.

I stood tall, feeling completely fresh again, and grabbed the red cloth over the mirror. I looked at Jake before I pulled off the cloth.

The person looking back at me wasn't who I thought it was. My face was darker, like leather, and it looked just as tough. I turned away before I could register anything else.

"Look Angelina! Look at yourself! Look at what you've become."

I turned and looked back at his mirror, taking in all of the horror.

My eyes were more like snake eyes, yellow with black slits. I looked down to my hands, the skin also like leather, and my fingernails were a bit longer and sharper. I looked back to the mirror and saw that my ears were oddly shaped. I moved my hair to see that they were pointed. I ran my tongue over my teeth, and in shock I bared my teeth and saw that I had fangs now, long canine teeth that when I closed my mouth again I felt my sharp fangs press into my lower lip.

"There… I… I looked, now just go!"

"Angelina-"

"I have my reasons for doing all of this Jake!" I screamed.

"Tell me."

"I can't. Now go before I have to kill you. Krueger is waiting for me." I sneered, turning to head down the street.

AS22: Ok, chapter 7, and for the reviews, my total reviews should be 15 beforeI post again, so R&R everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sin 4- Pride

I was alone in the dreamscape, well, alone as you can be. There weren't any lucid dreamers and Jake was gone. Krueger was all that was left. Instead of walking, I brought myself to 1428 with my mind. I couldn't do that before. My kill didn't just make me look more like a demon, it made me much more powerful.

I don't know why I didn't just teleport into the house. Maybe I couldn't, but I made it to the street in front of the house and stopped. Again, Jake was on my mind.

_Look Angelina! Look at yourself! Look at what you've become._

The image of my new self came to mind as well.

_I only look this way here… in the dreamscape… right?_

I _was_ becoming physically stronger and smarter in the real world. Maybe I'd look like this out there as well.

I placed my hand on the cold doorknob, and just held it. So many thoughts, so little knowledge.

_I could just leave right now. I'm weaker than Krueger, but strong enough to hold him off… I barely sleep as it is when I'm not here…_

_No… I can't give up. No way… I'm so close…_

I twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. Heat hit me full on after the cold dreamscape streets. But somehow, through it all, I felt comfortable here. It was almost Goth-cozy, if you can understand that.

"Hello, my angel." I turned and there stood Krueger.

"I think demon fits better." I said.

"Aw. What's the matter with my angel?"

"The boy… Jake again."

"Oh yes, the boy. He makes you feel guilt."

"I know I shouldn't. I'm only killing sinners. I was never good at vindication." I admitted.

"First kills are always a bit shameful." Krueger said. He was actually confiding in me.

"Even those little girls you started with?" I pushed.

"Especially the girls…"

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter." He said, meeting my brown eyes with his own icy blue pair. It made me shiver.

"I got questions." I said.

"I knew you would. That's why I asked you here after your hunt."

"Asked, or demanded?"

"Like your style, bitch. Now I'm a bit glad I didn't kill you." He continued whatever he was doing, acting bored and examining his claws. I looked at my own, covered in crimson stains. I could smell the drying blood as though my claws were covered in fresh blood.

"Will I… always look like this?"

"No. This is… your dream self. Your soul. You still appear human to the masses and in the real world."

"What do you mean… the masses?"

"The bitches you hunt. Only those with genuine psychic abilities, you, and me can see you this way."

_Now I know why Jake used that mirror… how he knew…_

"How much more will I change?"

"Your form will not change anymore. Your power will still grow with each kill. And the pain you have felt from your last few kills will be nothing compared to the future kills."

"I already know who I'm going to kill for the next sin."

"Oh! Do tell, do tell!" Krueger was having a 'wacky' moment, something I didn't know he could do. He made the room change to white tiles and neon signs. I was sitting and Krueger had my gloved hand on the table. He was acting like this was a beauty parlor and I was getting my nails, or claws rather, done. He was using a knife sharpener to sharpen the claws. I was a bit freaked out.

"So, who's your next victim?"

"Well… he lives on campus at SWU, Springwood University."

"Yes, yes, I see… my, my, what have you done to these claws? They are such a nice shade of red!" he smacked his lap before continuing to sharpen my claws.

"Like you don't know already…" I snorted, actually enjoying myself.

_What am I doing! I can't get attached! Not to anyone, and especially not to him! Dream succubus or not! _

I realized how close I had actually began to proving that name right. Succubi were known to rape men while they slept. I almost did that with Wilkes. Instead though, I castrated him.

"He's a football player. He thinks he's so high on the hog that his team would lose and fall apart without him. He treats the other players like they mean nothing."

"So you're going to teach him there is no 'I' in team?" Krueger asked.

"Exactly." I smirked.

"And what of Jake?"

"I'll tell him to fuck off after this next kill. But even we dream demons need our rest, so if you're quite finished, I think I'll take my leave now." I said. He nodded like it was all casual and he looked over my glove again, and then he let go of my hand. I looked them over. He did a good job.

"You have to take better care of that glove, my angel."

"I will, promise. You did a good job, Freddy."

"That's a first. Are you starting to _trust_ me?" he scoffed. He lunged forward with his claws so fast I couldn't react. One metal razor was just half an inch from my eye. Finally able to move again, I stepped back. Krueger's laugh echoed unnaturally all around, "Don't do that. If you trust me, that's when you can trust that I'll kill you." He sneered, bringing his arm back down to his side.

XxX

"1, 2… the angel's after you… 3, 4… better bar your door… 5, 6… you're in a fix… 7, 8… she holds your fate… 9, 10… never sin again… 1, 2…"

I sang my rendition of the Krueger chant over and over, in my playground. Krueger's playground was his massive boiler room. Boiler Room World was more like it. Mine was the Locker Room World.

"What the fuck…?" a male's voice echoed to my ears, making my heart jump. He was here, I had already sensed that, but now he was _here_. Nearly in sight, just past the steam that was coming from the showers.

For once, I wasn't going to hide and then pop out. Oh no, I was going to face him head on.

First, his shadow came out of the steam. I held my breath as excitement grabbed my heart. Next was his silhouette. He was much bigger than me, but then again, size wasn't everything. Maybe on the football field, but not in the dreamscape. Not in _my_ dreamscape.

_This is my world now, bitch. You'll die… pride isn't that bad, I guess, but you have taken it way too far sucker._

I took my claws and spread them out wide. I slowly scraped them on the lockers. _Skrrreeeeeech--ekkk!_ The sound made him jump.

He turned, his back was to me. It would be so easy to attack him now. My claws could go through his back like tissue paper. The blood would coat my fingers. Maybe I'd even drink it up as I absorbed his soul.

_Skrrreeeeeech--ekkk! Skrrreeeeeech--ekkk!_

I brought my claws back down. He definitely knew I was behind him now as he turned. He couldn't see me through the steam, but I could see his outline. I figured my demon eyes had a hand in that.

My new demon ears picked up his heartbeat, pounding much louder than you would normally hear. _Thump, thump, thump!_ Faster and faster, louder and louder, until it seemed to echo off the lockers.

"I'm right in front of you, fucker!" I snapped, growing impatient.

I saw his figure grow larger as he came closer. I almost growled from the intimidation. He was far larger than I thought.

He was at least 2 heads taller than me, twice as wide, and dressed in his jersey. That was perfect, though. If people saw I could kill such a huge guy, their fear would grow, and thus I could gain more power. So far, I think Krueger was getting all my fear, but at least I was getting the souls. I'd make sure they knew I was the one who killed him.

"Chris… good evening."

"Do I know you?" he sounded sarcastic.

"Arrogant… it will be your downfall. You have sinned."

"Oh fuck! You're the Angel of Death!"

"So you do know of me? Tell me… what other names do I go by?"

"Uh… uh… um…"

"Stop stuttering and tell me!"

"There- there's Nightmare Angel Slasher…. Dream Sinner Slasher… Dream Demoness. That's it." He said. He still didn't seem too scared.

_What's this… it's like I'm… losing strength… losing power… because he doesn't fear me?_

"Are you scared?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"You're just a little girl, why should I be scared?"

I felt energy leaving me. He wasn't afraid. Krueger needed their fear to come back… and I needed it as well.

_I have to fix this. I have to scare him._

"Tell me then, Chris. Do you fear Krueger?"

"Fuck yeah!" he cried, like I asked a stupid question.

"Then you should fear me. I'm his apprentice… his… daughter, you could almost say." I went to punch him through the gut, but my hand went right through him. No blood, nothing but incredible heat coming from his body.

I stumbled back and just looked at my claws and back at his chest. I hadn't hurt him one bit.

"I TOLD YOU DON'T GET COCKY!" Krueger's voice rang out.

"Holy shit…"

His fear was directed to Krueger, not me. I had to scare him. An idea came to mind. I tackled the guy, still able to make contact.

"What are you doing, bitch!"

"Ooh... something ole Freddy boy told me about." I dug one of my claws into his temple and pushed in. His eyes went blank as I started to pick his brain, literally.

I searched and saw just how prideful this guy was. He really believed that his shit smelled like roses. I dug in deeper and found his mental core, and wrapped around it was his fear.

_Oh, this is good… this I can do…_

I pulled out my claw and stood up, backing away from him. He grabbed the side of his head and shakily stood up.

Greek myths were one of my favorite things to read up and study. No kid in Springwood knew more about Hercules or Apollo than me. Or Perseus, that's where I got my inspiration for this kill.

I turned away from the guy as I started to shape shift. He didn't know this, of course. He went to run, but I shifted to his other side so he couldn't escape. He was cornered now.

"Bitch!" he screamed. But he didn't have much time left now. I turned and faced him. He let out a scream like no man could. It sounded almost like a little girl screaming. It filled me with power and I charged forward, grabbing him by his neck and somehow managing to lift him off the floor. He clenched his eyes tight and turned his face away as I laughed. I was a living Medusa. I let my human shell melt away and I showed him my dream demon form. I let snakes become my hair. I was truly a gorgon now.

"Open your eyes, pig! Look into terror!" I laughed, "Freddy isn't the only dream demon anymore! Remember that while I digest your soul!"

But he wouldn't look at me. His fear made me stronger, so I hatched a new idea. I dropped him and made mirrors fill the room. I knew my own horror, so I wouldn't turn to stone, not since I was in control. He opened his eyes and started to crawl away, but he had to look, and once he looked up, he caught my reflection. He screamed again and I watched as he stood, trying to find a way out. But it was too late now, and I laughed at his terror as he watched ashis hand started to turn to stone. Then his arm, shoulders, down his side, his other arm, legs… it was so thrilling to watch as I kept on laughing, scraping my claws on the glass. Finally his head turned to stone, twisted in eternal horror.

I blinked away the mirrors and my snake hair, and oddly all but one snake vanished. It slithered down my arm and seemed to want to stay. I scratched the top of its head affectionately and let it stay.

It was one of the pythons I had created. She was completely black and about arm's length in her size. I thought back and realized she was the alpha snake within all the snakes I had created for my gorgon hair.

"Well, if your false will is that powerful, then I may keep you. How about Medusa? Sounds good to me." The snake wrapped around my arm with its head resting on my shoulder. I looked to the statue and laughed again.

"Well, Medusa my pet, shall we keep this lawn ornament or shall we smash it?" she hissed in reply, "Right, smash it!" I kicked it and it fell over, breaking into hundreds of little bloody pieces.

--

AS22: ok, R&R if you wish for more gore!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Nightmares are often based on Reality

I absorbed his soul like I had done so many others already. Krueger had been right, the pain I felt as I gained power from this last kill was more painful than the others combined. I had been warned, but it still hurt so much. I felt as though my insides were on fire. I was in the fetal position before the pain was gone, and I stayed that way for a time after.

"My angel…" the voice was rough, but at the same time it held a ring of soothing power. I was able to relax my tight ball as a hot hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked to see the face of Krueger.

"I'm sorry, master… I almost let that one escape."

"That's alright." He sounded almost fatherly, "The important thing is you killed him, and quite creatively I may add. Using his fear of snakes to make him fear you was worthy of a dream demoness."

He held out his ungloved hand for me to take, but I hesitated.

"You told me I shouldn't trust you, because when I do, that would be the time you'd kill me. Give me a reason why I should take your hand?"

"Because I have something you need to see now that you're ready. I won't bite." Then he quickly added, "This time."

I took his ungloved hand and he yanked me to my feet. In the time I had been laying on the cold floor Medusa had slithered off my shoulder and curled up between my legs, seeking heat, but she came back when she sensed my movements. I knelt down and stuck out my hand, which she the proceeded to slither up. She loosely wrapped around my arm and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Hey there, baby." I cooed to her.

"A new pet?" Krueger asked.

"Yes. I was so tired from my hunt that one of the snakes I had used decided she would resist being blinked away, so I have decided to keep her."

"Well, you better take it with you to the real world once we're done. You can't have a pet when you're on duty."

"You mean I could take her out of here with me?" I asked, looking at the beautiful python on my shoulder.

"Yes. That trick has even been pulled on me a few times. But I… I am forever. And you will be too, very soon."

Krueger held my wrist and pulled me along behind him, leading me out of the locker room. We went to darkness, then to the boiler room almost immediately.

His boiler realm was much warmer than the locker realm. The pipes hissed with steam that blocked my view of more than a few feet in front of us. The landing we were on was creaking uncomfortably under my feet as my footsteps echoed.

We went down stairs, down deeper and deeper. I felt as though he was dragging me to hell. Not that I didn't deserve that by now.

Finally we got to a large blank wall, and he let go of my arm. He walked up to the wall and pressed his claws against the rock, then turned so he could see me.

"This is what you need to see. This…" the wall started to glow, "Is our weakness. This is what can kill us. This… this is what has killed me." He growled as he stepped back from the wall.

Images filled the wall. It showed a man with his wife and daughter. The man was then in a boiler room with Krueger's glove. A mob appeared and the building caught on flames. The man was on fire, screaming in anger and pain. It was a horrible sight.

Then time shifted. The man was on the floor dead, and then he stood, screaming. Three figures, hard to make out what they were really, flew around him. He was restored, sort of.

I looked over to Krueger, who wasn't watching, just standing to the side. It was almost like he was afraid to watch. I turned back to the wall.

Next were the little ghost girls. They actually came out of the wall and chanted my version of the Freddy chant.

"1, 2… the angel's after you… 3, 4… better bar your door… 5, 6… you're in a fix… 7, 8… she holds your fate… 9, 10… never sin again…"

They continued to chant my tune and Freddy's tune as the images shift to a girl from the eighties. She was my age, and she was being chased by Krueger through 1428. She turned her back to him, and when he went to attack, he failed. But as I continued to watch, he trapped her in a car and killed her mother.

I turned again to face Krueger. I was a bit confused.

"I couldn't kill the bitch then, so I killed her mom instead. Courage is one of the things that can kill us. You noticed how weak you felt when the football player wasn't scared of you. If he was brave enough to turn from you… then all your previous kills would have meant nothing." He sneered. He pointed back to the screen with his index claw as it started to glow again.

Now there was a boy in 1428. He seemed troubled, much like me but nicer. The events that took place were Krueger possessing the kid, but again, Krueger was defeated.

Now there were a large group of kids, all fighting Krueger together. One died and gave some sort of power to a blonde girl. Later the blonde became pregnant and Krueger tried to turn the kid. Krueger's own mother defeated him then.

_That was Jake's mom… that brat was Jake…_

Krueger returned again, as usual, and he was fighting a woman named Meg. But it turned out her name was Katherine. She was Krueger's daughter.

The next scene was very weird. People were attempting to make a movie about Krueger and he was killing the actors. Next, Krueger was in hell, trying to come back. He brought the Crystal Lake killer, Jason Voorhees, to Elm Street. They fought, and technically Jason won, but Krueger was still alive. Well, alive as Krueger has been since he became a dream demon.

"Do you see, my angel?" he asked, clawing at the wall and making the images vanish. I turned to face him.

"Yes… I do."

XxX

I had human things to do. First, buy a cage for Medusa and some mice for her to eat. Even in the human world I understood her better than anything else.

When I got it all home, she seemed pleased. I watched as she ate her first real mouse. The way she struck out and grabbed it in her teeth. She twisted around it and started to squeeze, crushing the bones as the small white rodent twitched. It took mere minutes for it to stop moving, but a patient hunter waited a moment longer before she started to swallow. That's when I turned, knowing she'd be okay.

I walked down the street, a few blocks, and counted the addresses.

_1376… 1398… 1404… 1428._

The house was boarded up and in shambles. This was my home once, as a child. I fell to my knees, letting the pain hit full on.

It was autumn, so it was cold. I hugged myself to block out the air as tears streaked my pale skin.

"Angel?" I looked up in shock to see Jake. He looked worried and he came over and knelt down next to me.

"Jake… I'm so sorry… sorry…"

"Angel? What did you do?"

"I wanted your help since you told me who you are… but I couldn't even think it until I was strong enough so Krueger couldn't read my mind anymore. I didn't want to be a killer like this… I really didn't…"

I held my face as I cried. I was terrified, angry, sad, more emotional than I had ever let myself become.

"Shh… it's okay." He pressed my head to his chest as I cried, "Come on, I'll walk you home. We'll talk there."

XxX

In my room was where I felt safest. That's where Medusa was. She was fast asleep from her meal. I sat on my bed and stared at the floor.

"Jake… I wanted to tell you from the beginning… but if Krueger knew."

"I know."

"He killed my mother. I know he did! I don't know why… 1428 use to be my home… maybe that had something to do with it… once I learned of him, I knew I had to face him. But he was too powerful… he always comes back. He was going to kill me… and I panicked, so I told him I wanted to be like him. But the guilt… and now that I'm getting so close… I see it's too late to go back now. I'm going to finish him… but I don't want to be dammed. I'm killing sinners… but killing is a sin. I was almost destroyed last night. I'm starting to like killing… anger… fraud… and violence are left… that's all… but… it's so much!"

I broke down again, sobbing hard and holding my face. Jake held me as I cried. He was the only person who ever held me since my mother.

"So do you have a plan?" he asked after a long pause.

That caught me off guard. I though he'd yell at me for being so stupid and rash, and for asking Krueger to train me. But he didn't, he was calm.

"I've had a plan since my first kill…"

"Then tell me what it is, and I'll help you. If Krueger can't read your mind anymore then I can help."

"I've wanted to stop him since I met him… this isn't just about my mother… this is for everyone." I said.

AS22: alright, so what's Angel's plan? well R&R to find out!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sin 5- Anger

I knew I had to pull away from emotion so I could finish my kills. I decided it was time to kill a girl. Someone that was far too angry all the time. When I went to the dreamscape, I found her in my lair. She purposely came to me.

"Where are you, bitch!" she screamed. I laughed, scraping my claws against the lockers.

_Skrrreeeeeech--ekkk!_

She turned to me. I recognized her, and she recognized me. It was the girl from the locker room in high school, Rachel.

"My god… it's you! You're the new Nightmare Slasher!"

"Rachel…" I cooed, stepping up, "You haven't changed a bit."

"And you're still a freak. Red tank? Green jeans?"

"And claws…" I said, raising my gloved hand, "Why are you here?"

"Bitch, you killed my boyfriend!"

"Mike? Or Chris? It's so hard to keep track…"

"Chris." She said, holding herself.

"Yeah… Chris. But you shouldn't feel too bad about it. First of all, he almost beat me. Second… you'll be joining him soon."

"So, why me?" she asked calmly.

"Besides personal reasons? Well… you sinned. The sin of anger, or wrath if you like. You are always just so angry."

"And you're not?"

"No… not always. You egged me on that day in the locker room. I'm not always angry," the day's events came to mind, "Sometimes I'm happy. Sometimes I'm sad. Sometimes I'm just okay, ya know?"

"You're insane…" she gasped.

"Yup, I sure am. And since you sinned, it's my job to kill you." I laughed, scraping the lockers again.

_Skrrreeeeeech--ekkk!_

She yelped, and fell backward over one of the benches.

"Oh god… oh my god…"

"God isn't here. Only a fallen angel."

"You bitch!"

"Now see…" I waved my index claw in the air, "There's that temper again. Look, I'll give you a sporting chance. I'll sing my chant, and by the time I finish, you better be long gone. If I find you, that's it. Lights out, permanently." I clicked my claws together, "Now go! 1, 2… the angel's after you…"

She screamed as she stood up, nearly tripping again as she took off in a run.

"3, 4… better bar your door… 5, 6… you're in a fix… 7, 8… she holds your fate… 9, 10… never sin again… ready or not, here comes The New Nightmare Slasher!"

I heard her scream again. She was definitely not ready. It was going to be so easy. She was so scared I could smell it.

I carelessly dragged my claws down the line of lockers, letting out one long _Skrrreeeeeech--ekkk!_ along the way.

Now that I had confessed my soul to Jake, I was actually hesitant to kill. I let myself see that this wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want to kill anyone, I really didn't. But… to avenge my mother… to avenge those little ghost girls who always sing the chant. To avenge those other teens and kids. I had to kill Rachel because she was one step closer to killing Krueger once and for all.

Now that I had my resolve back, I started after her again. I went right to her. She screamed, so loud I had to cover my ears. She took off again.

She was at the wall, cornered, but her screams were keeping me at bay.

_What's wrong with me? I should be getting stronger, not… not whatever the fuck this is!_

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed at her, but she only screamed louder. I fell to my knees, holding my ears tight to block out the noise, "Fuck… shut up!"

Krueger appeared next to me. He hauled me to my feet, and waved his hand so Rachel's mouth was sown shut. She still tried to scream, but it was all muffled.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" he snapped, shaking the lockers.

"I… I don't know… m-master…"

"Don't tell me you're growing a conscience!" he screamed.

"No! No… I-"

"That would mean I would have a softy on my hands, and no apprentice of mine can be soft." He clicked his claws together.

"I'm not growing soft! I'm more ruthless than ever!"

"Then prove it! Kill her! Tear her guts out!"

I looked over to Rachel, her eyes wide with fear. I felt a pang to my heart as she whimpered. I looked back to Krueger, who motioned me forward.

_Okay… I can do this… I've done this before… just… jam my claws… into her… watch her bleed… take the soul… then turn back to Krueger…_

I stayed right where I was and launched my arm, stretching my arm. My claws went through her and into the wall. Her eyes were wide and cold. Blood was leaking from her mouth, down her chin and onto her hot pink shirt.

I pulled my claws out with one fierce yank, blood flinging off my claws and dripping when I brought it to my side.

"Good. But… not so good." He growled.

"Her scream… it hurt. Why?"

"Your guilt, bitch! Be vindicated! Your first kills were so… unique. But now…" he looked to the girl and sneered, "This is the second time I have had to bail you out."

"Why did you?" I asked, finally looking at him instead of the blood. His eyes grew wide, like he didn't know. He turned his back to me and started down the hall.

"My angel… I won't bail you out again."

"Answer me, master. Why did you bail me out?"

"…Who knows, kid? Maybe I see a kindred spirit in you."

Now that caught me off guard. Krueger seemed a bit humane just then. He vanished before anything else could be said.

I walked over to Rachel and pulled out her soul. I just held it for a bit, looking at it. It was forlorn, a paradox, an unwanted but needed thing.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I swear though, your power will not go for a bad cause."

I absorbed her soul and awaited the pain. I had tears, not only for her, but for me as well. Tears fell from the pain as well as my guilt and shame.

* * *

AS22: If you want to see how Angel turns things around on Krueger, you need to review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Another Choice

I only had 2 more sins. Two more kills and then Krueger was mine. Two more kills and I would be a full fledged Dream Demon. I was already dammed, and they say it is better to rule in hell than serve in heaven.

I just held Medusa in my hand as I sat on my little window seat in my bedroom. It was awful. The guilt… the pain. I didn't know if I could keep it up for two more kills.

I saw Jake walk up the walkway. I was expecting him. He wanted to see me after the hunting, all of them now, since I told him the truth.

He had a key, too, so he came on up. I heard him pad up the stairs that lead to my room.

He stood in the doorway and leaned against the door. I looked up to him, but his eyes were on the snake.

"Could you, um… put her up?" he asked.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're afraid of this little pretty?"

"Something from before I can remember… snakes everywhere… Angel, please?"

"Yeah, okay." I remembered the images Krueger showed me. One was of a little boy surrounded by snakes. That was Jake. I walked across the room and placed my hand over the cage. Medusa slithered off. She was so full of character for a snake, for any pet I had ever seen.

"So, how are you doing?"

"I… I don't know. Last night… I freaked when she started screaming."

"Human, though."

"But I'm supposed to be a demon now. And Krueger… he trusts me. That's good, I guess…"

"I knew this would come up. There is someone I want you to meet, Angel. You have to see her now, though. Krueger won't be expecting you until later, right?" I nodded, "We'll go to sleep. I'll go into your dream, and we'll go together."

"Okay… but…"

"I do this all the time. Krueger won't find us." He said, taking my hand. I looked down, then to his face. His eyes… I felt so safe.

"Right, then lets do this."

"I thought I'd need these." He pulled out a bottle from his jacket. Sleeping pills, a large bottle.

"One pill will put us under for an hour. Half a pill each?"

"Yeah… don't want to chance Krueger finding us." I said, taking the bottle. I twisted off the top and took one of the large pills out. I broke it with ease and handed him the other half.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded, and we swallowed our half of the pill.

We both stretched out on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"As I lay me down to sleep… I pray the lord my soul to keep… and if I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take." I looked over Jake, who blushed a bit, "Old habit." He added.

"Amen." I agreed.

_Tired… already so tired… these things are strong…_

I closed my eyes for only a second, but when I opened my eyes I saw starlight. I sat up, and there was a large tower across the street. I stood up and looked around, but I was alone.

"Jake? Jake?" I called.

"Over here. It took me a sec to cross over here." He said, appearing out of an alley. He dusted off his pants, and looked back to me. He smirked, "Can you get rid of the glove? It might scare her." He said. I didn't even know I had it, but I looked down at it and blinked it away.

"So, who is this we're meeting?" I asked. Jake nodded toward the tower.

"Amanda Krueger. She knows I'm here. She's like… my fairy godmother." I nodded, understanding, "Amanda? Amanda, I'm here! I brought the friend I told you about!"

After a minute nothing happened.

"Jake? Where is she?"

"Call to her. She's shy. It's understandable; she was raped by hundreds of men that resulted in Freddy's birth."

"Damn… poor woman. Amanda? Can we talk?" I called. It was quick, only a mere moment and a nun was standing in front of me.

"Angelina. Nice to finally meet you." She said, bowing. I bowed back to her.

"Amanda… Jake, why did you bring me here?"

Jake looked to Amanda.

"There is another way, child. You don't have to kill and become a demon to stop my… son." She seemed hesitant to say it aloud.

"Then what do I do?"

"Kill one more sinner. That's all. Krueger is trying to make you kill more than you need. Once you kill seven sinners you can choose; demon or guardian."

"Wait, wait, wait! One more? But I have two more!"

"No, that is what _he_ wants you to think. Do you remember that first boy, Mike? Krueger knew… he had a blood disease. He bled to death from the cuts you gave him before _he_ beheaded the boy. He was the sin of violence."

"So… I could kill one more sinner and be done? I could then fight Krueger?"

"Yes, but you have to choose before the kill. Do you want to be a demon or a guardian? It is a choice only you can make."

"What's a guardian?"

"It's… it's like the dream demon, only good. Pure, almost. Killing isn't the only way to go about the duty. Just scaring people in their dreams can change them sometimes."

"So… one more kill… and I can choose. I'll destroy Krueger, no matter what. Demon or guardian, good or bad."

"The pills are wearing off already." Amanda said. She reached over to hug Jake, and she turned to me, "Your choice, and no one else's. As soon as you're done with this next kill, meet _him_ head on."

"I'll do my best, Amanda."

XxX

No stars, only a ceiling. I sat up and held my head from the pill. I felt like I had a mild hangover.

I looked over as Jake's eyes fluttered open. He looked over to me and then stood up.

"So, we'll find out your true colors tonight. Call me when you're ready to face Krueger." He turned to ward the door.

"Jake? I've already decided. And I want you to know… no matter what… you're pretty cool."

"Same to you, Angel." He said, and then he left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Last Sin

My basement sanctuary was busting with life. I was attacking the punching bag with all my might. Sweat was rolling off me in large clumps.

It had been a few hours since Jake left. And now, I saw from my basement window that the sun had set. I wiped the sweat off and headed upstairs.

Once in my room, I pet Medusa for a bit. Jake promised to find her a good home in case I didn't make it. There was a good chance that Krueger would kill me. He had done it many times before.

I picked out the night's pajamas. Black silky pants and a white tank that buttoned up just over the chest. I went to take a shower. This was my nightly routine before a hunt, and tonight was no different.

_Maybe I could just stop. Get some Hyponcil and never go back. No one could blame me… right?_

I turned the water all the way up on hot and slipped out of my clothes. The hot water burned my skin at first, but then it felt relaxing.

_I have to finish this… and it has to be tonight… now we'll see… master or student… Krueger or Angel of Death… one of us will be gone for good after tonight…_

I hit the wall with my fist as the hot water hit my hair. I hit the wall so hard that my nails broke the skin on my palm. The water and blood washed down in a pink liquid. I looked at my hand, my right hand, my glove hand. Four tiny cuts on the palm were healing before my eyes. Healing faster than normal.

_Healed already… must be from my power… affecting the real world too…_

I let my arms drop to my sides and just rested my head under the showerhead.

_I'm scared… so scared… and I don't want to kill… or be killed…_

I shut off the water and let the cold air wake me up a bit before I opened the shower door and grabbed my towel. I took my time tonight getting ready.

XxX

I don't really believe in god. What kind of creature would allow a demon like Krueger to ruin peoples' lives, especially if it had plenty of power to stop it? Well, I'd do what god didn't have the balls to do.

I got to my bed and stared at it like it was an ugly creature that would suck me up once I sat on it. I shook that stupid thought out of my head and sat down.

"Well, Medusa, here I go. If I wake up again then you're gonna get a nice fat mouse tomorrow, okay? If not… well, Jake knows a guy who's crazy about snakes."

She turned her head and looked at me through the glass. She stuck out her tongue and she sniffed the air, like she was saying good luck. I smirked a bit as I leaned back onto my pillow. Even though I didn't believe in god… actually, I did believe, I guess, I just don't like him that much. But whatever it is, I decided to pray as Jake had done earlier.

"As I lay me down to sleep… I pray the lord my soul to keep… and if I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take. Amen."

XxX

_I'm just hunting for now… it won't be for a while still… a few hours… oh… greed. I sense lots of greed… Locker room set. Ready, match._

I spread my claws as I began my hunt. It was another girl, just a few years older than me. She was dressed very nicely, heels too. I laughed, despite myself. In all the horror movies, the girls with the heels tripped at the worst time and were killed. Unless she was extremely lucky, she'd most likely suffer the same fate.

I started forward and scratched the lockers.

_Skrrreeeeeech--ekkk!_

I heard her yelp, and guilt once more came to me, gripping my heart. I pushed it all away, I became vindicated, and I moved on.

_I have to kill her… I have to kill her… I… I want to kill her…_

I turned a corner and saw the girl trying to open a large, full size locker. I hit the lockers and made them all fall over. She yelped and started to back away.

"Sorry… but you sinned…" I said, stepping forward. In the classic horror movie fashion, she tripped backwards and hit her head on the tile wall.

_Too easy… why did it have to be so easy?_

I stood in front of her. I had to do this, but I didn't want to. I looked at my claws and down to her. I quickly stabbed her in the heart, making it quick and painless. Her soul floated out and I grabbed it, absorbing it. This time there was no pain, only the rush of power.

I stood as the room whirled around me. It spun, faster and faster, making me light headed. I fell to my knees and closed my eyes, holding my head until I thought it was safe to open them again.

Once I did open my eyes I saw nothing but white. I stood and saw that I was minus one glove. Further on I saw that I was in my pajamas, not my hunting clothes, and I looked human completely. I touched my ears to feel that they were normal, as were my teeth.

"There you are. Evening, Angelina Cline." I turned all the way around and saw a creature that looked half-angel, half-demon. It reminded me of that one of one those Japanese monster cards, what was it again? _Yu-Gi-Oh_ I think. Oh well, that isn't important. The left side was like an angel in white, and the right side like a Goth in crimson. The hair was sandy blonde and it went past his/her knees. It was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. There was no way to tell the gender, it was both a male and a female.

"Uh… good evening." I replied.

"I am your dream guide. My name is Paradox."

"Are you here for my decision?" I asked, stepping closer.

"Yes. It is time. If you choose to become a Dream Demoness, you shall gain all your rightful power that you have earned, and then more. You'll become a full demon, and sadly, your soul will be dammed for all eternity. If you choose to become a Dream Guardian, you'll gain a new power, but you'll also gain responsibilities. Your soul will be reborn, and repented."

"So now I choose, one or the other? I must admit… murder has become a bit addicting. But I have a purpose. I have to avenge all of Krueger's victims… and avenge myself."

"So…?"

"So… I have already decided. I decided earlier today. I'm tired of killing for no reason. I'm tired of Krueger using me. I'm tired of hurting innocent people who may have messed up once or twice. I choose… Dream Guardian." I sighed.

"Very good." Paradox smiled, "Then prepare yourself. First, we must release the souls of those you've killed."

"And how do we do that?"

"Well… it will hurt. A lot."

"I knew it would."

"Close your eyes." Paradox said, stepping closer, "It'll help, I promise."

I did as he/she said. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but my heart was pounding way too fast.

I felt my chest tighten even more when I felt the smooth, cold skin touch my chest. Then burning pain hit me. I couldn't breathe. I felt power flow out of me, like blood from an open wound. My eyes opened to Paradox's serious face. He was completely focused.

I felt a gasp escape my throat. Paradox looked up to my face.

"Please, Angelina Cline, it hurts less when your eyes are closed."

I forced my eyes closed, but the pain didn't lessen that much. My heart was beating against my ribs. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he/she pulled its hand out and I felt my legs buckle. Paradox caught me as my feet slipped. When I looked him/her in the face, it smiled.

"That… wasn't… so bad." I said, panting.

"I hate to break it to you, Angelina Cline, but that was only the beginning, and it gets much worse."

"Just call me Angel… and let's get this over with."

* * *

AS22: Ok, I just wanted to make sure you all know,I do not have the same feelings or attitudes as Angel. And if you want to find out how the fight between Guardian and Demon goes, please R&R 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Pain of Destiny

"You know, Angelina, you are quite strong. Most pass out from the pain of losing the captive souls."

"If you pass out in a dream, does that mean you wake up?"

"I don't know." It smiled.

"It just occurred to me… Paradox, are you male or female?"

"Well… technically I am neither, but I must say I tend to lean toward male in my appearance and voice, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, it just kept me confused." I said, sitting up on my own.

"Well, now that the souls have been released to their proper resting places, now you must be given the powers of a guardian. This pain will be as all of those you have killed at once. Can you handle it? Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready." I said.

Paradox had me lay flat on the floor and he put one hand over my forehead and the other over my torso. Again I closed my eyes as he started to do his thing.

"This one has chosen to become a Dream Guardian. She has passed all the tests and released the souls of those she has killed. Now, will you give her the power?" Paradox's voice echoed in a loud boom as I felt heat wash over me.

But the relaxing heat quickly turned to blazing fire. I felt as though flames were eating away at me. I let out a horrible scream from the pain as it changed from fire to extraordinary gashes. I felt blood ooze out of my body, but I was blind from the fire. I tried to move away from the pain, but I was paralyzed both in mind and body. My voice stopped, lost to me. All I heard was Paradox's gasp.

When the pain stopped I inhaled deeply. My skin was tingling. When sight came back to me, I sat up. I felt so odd. My power was back, but it was different and stronger. I didn't recognize it exactly at first, but then my mother's words came back to me.

"_If you remember anything I ever tell you, Angelina, remember that love and peace is what our world needs, not hate and prejudice..._"

That was my power. Before, hate and death had fueled my strength. But now, love, peace, and life filled my soul. Knowledge filled me as well. Knowledge of how to use the power.

"Well… I have to admit… that was still better than a root canal or algebra homework." I sighed, resting a bit from the pain. Paradox smirked and helped me to my feet.

"There is one last thing, Angelina." He said.

"Oh, now what?"

"The Marking." He said.

"Sounds fun." My voice was dripping with sarcasm

Paradox opened his hand to reveal a dagger. It was gold, even the blade, and intricate markings of ivy wrapped around the entire dagger, even the blade.

"I must mark you as a guardian." He said, "Give me your right arm."

I gave him my arm quickly, waiting to get it over with. It really didn't hurt too much, but I couldn't watch as he cut into my skin, going all the way up to the shoulder. When he quit, I looked down. I had 'chaos' scribed onto my upper arm entwined in ivy, the ivy starting around my wrist and continuing all the way onto the shoulder blade and collar bone.

"Half done?" I asked, wincing as he made one final cut. He nodded.

"Now your left arm." I switch arms and looked over my bloody artwork. When he was finished, I had a similar branding, only scribed with 'order'.

He let go of my arm and waved the bloody dagger over my head. The bloody wounds healed as the remaining blood dripped from my hands.

"That's it?"

"That's it, and now, this dagger is yours." He handed me the golden dagger, which as soon as I touched it, it disappeared, "It's inside of you, like a… core I guess. You must use your power to defeat Krueger. But please Angelina, don't lose. If you do, Krueger will gain all of your power and become truly unstoppable. He will no longer be held to this realm. It's the same when you kill him though, you'll gain his power."

"I'll stop him, Paradox. Even if I die to do so, he will not haunt anymore dreams. When I kill him, I will erase his existence utterly and entirely."

"Very good. Now go." Paradox said.

XxX

Krueger was at a desk, tapping his claws against the wood. When I appeared he seemed bored.

"There you are, my angel."

"Good evening, master." I said, bowing my head. I was in my slasher attire once again. I smirked as Jake appeared next to me. I grabbed him by his throat with my ungloved hand. I held my index claw under his chin.

"Oh! Who is this, then?"

"A sinner of fraud. He is my last victim, number seven. I thought perhaps you'd like a show tonight. You must be so proud of your first pupil."

"Oh yes, a great show indeed. Tell me though, how has he committed fraud?" Krueger asked, standing and the desk disappearing.

"He didn't tell me who he was when we first met." I growled.

"And who is he?"

I let Jake go, and he rubbed his throat for a second before looking to Krueger. Krueger looked a bit confused as I had let Jake go.

"Krueger, I'm hurt! I can't believe you forgot me, _dad_." Jake said.

"He's Jacob Johnson. He's been here with me twice before and you still never figured it out?" I asked. Krueger sneered.

"Damn you bitch!" he sneered.

"Krueger… you trusted me? But remember what you told me about trust. I wasn't on your side at all. I'm not a Dream Demon, I'm a Dream Guardian."

"DAMMIT!" he roared, shaking the room.

"You killed my mother… I know you did… and you've killed so many people… now you'll finally get what you deserve."

I stripped my slasher guise for something a bit more suiting. Black leather pants, knee high boots, and a white tank that showed my marks. I had new gloves as well, one on each hand, fingerless, and the claws were set back on the knuckles. I could clench my fists and keep the claws out. It looked a bit like _Wolverine_ from the _X-Men_, but still it would work.

Krueger started to laugh, throwing his head back and shaking the nonexistent room. Jake nearly fell, but I took my fighting stance and stood firm.

"You think being a guardian means anything! I've killed every guardian that's come my way!"

Before I could react, Krueger had me by the neck, my feet dangling off the floor. His hand burned my neck as he held me.I grabbed his arm in an attempt to get free, but it was no good. Jake tried to move toward me, but he was stuck in the gray goop at his feet, the ground swallowing him up.

"Jake!"

"Jake! Jake!" Krueger cried, mocking me, "My angel… you think you know all about me now, don't you? You think you've figured it out? You think you can defeat me. Stupid bitch!"

"I'll do it! I'll defeat you!"

Krueger laughed again, throwing me to the floor hard enough to crack the false tiles, along with the bones in my right arm.

"That's what the last guardian said. You might know him. His name was… oh, what was it? Right, right, it was Robert Cline."

"What?" I gasped, standing and nursing my arm.

"Yeah, the bitch was your dad." Krueger said it like it was no big deal.

"You… you killed them both…."

"Your father… such a gift he had. So creative. So unique. You're just like him. He had fought me twice and got away. He was so scared to sleep anymore… so when he fell asleep at the wheel… well, I just had to hold him there until he crashed." He said, now circling me.

"But… why my mom…?"

"She was for my own reasons. Once old Bobby-boy was dead, she came back to my town to hunt me. But you know how that ended."

"You knew…?"

"I knew exactly who you were from the beginning. But I couldn't read your mind completely. Granted from your father no doubt. I couldn't tell if you were after me or if you wanted to serve with me. But then… I had planned it all from the beginning."

"Damn you!"

"Too late. All I had to do was wait for you. I knew our paths would cross. You'd either try to kill me, or want to learn from me. You would be just so dark after losing you mom in such a bloody way. No one believed you. No one even thought I could have returned… after all… Jason Voorhees had killed me. Right?" he paused for a second, then leaned in close, "WRONG! He could never kill me… once I came to the real world, and I was killed, I simply came back here. And now I'll return to the real world, once I steal the power from you."

"That won't happen!" I screamed, using the sound waves to throw Krueger back. My arm was healed now, so I got into another fighting pose and kept my guard up. He wouldn't get to me. He was trying to scare me.

The room shimmered, and I was on an iron rail, high above city streets. I was so high up, and a gust of wind nearly knocked me over. I couldn't sense Jake anywhere, but I wasn't really trying. This was one of my greatest fears; acrophobia.

I carefully looked around and saw that a steel column was right behind me. I backed up into it so I'd have better balance.

"Watch your step, my angel!" Krueger laughed, making the tower shake. I let out a small yelp from fear.

"I'm not your angel anymore!" I snapped. I took a free step forward and closed my eyes.

_This isn't real… it isn't real… go away… go away… go away… I'm safe on the ground… right now!_

I opened my eyes, and sure enough I was on the ground, in Krueger's boiler room. I laughed when Krueger tried to intimidate me with his claws scraping on the metal, so I did it right back.

_Skrrreeeeeech--ekkk!_

_Skrrreeeeeech--ekkk!_

Two echoing scratches hit the pipes and seemed to go on forever. Using my will, I changed the boiler room to a locker room.

"Visiting team gets to choose the battlefield, Krueger!" I called.

"Fine with me! It will become your tomb!" Krueger's laughed sounded like it was right behind me, but when I turned I saw nothing but steam.

_Okay… I have to use fear against him, just as he has against me. What is Krueger scared of…_

Fire was the first thing that came to mind. So what else could I do but light the locker room aflame? I heard an enraged cry from the side, so I headed that way, the flames moving out of my way as I stalked.

"Oh Krueger? Guess what… you sinned. Do you know what that means? That means I have to kill you now."

"Not if I kill you first, bitch!" Krueger howled. I made the flames shoot up higher, and another yelp escaped from my old master. Somehow I felt like I should laugh, but I just couldn't. Maybe hunting death wasn't supposed to be funny.

My fists shook at my side as I walked on, flames clearing my path as I found my new prey, huddled against a wall, stuck due to the flames. I smirked at him as I stood in front of him. I made all but a ring of fire vanish, trapping Krueger against the wall while the rest of the room looked fresh.

"What an ironic twist, eh Krueger? You killed kids… their parents killed you… you killed my parents… you train me… I kill you. Makes a good story, wouldn't you say? The only difference is this time; one of us will go down for good."

"It won't be me!" he screamed.

"I think it will be. You've been here long enough. You sinned very badly… and now you die!" I shot the knives on the back of my glove out at him, pinning him to the wall. New knives took their place as I blinked away the fire and stepped closer. I tapped a claw on the side of his head.

"Bitch!"

"Is that all you can think of to say? By the way, thanks for the demon training. It allows me to do this!" I pushed a claw into his temple, just as I had done to the football player. Millions of thought raced around his sick head, and as of now, many were ways of killing me. I snorted as I dug deeper, Krueger's eyes tight from pain. I found what I was looking for, the only thing that could keep Krueger down for good. It was the only thing he had never told me, but now I knew it all too well.

Not so gently, I yanked my claw out of his head. I was satisfied, and he knew what I knew. This fight, the fight I thought for sure there was no way I could win, the fight I figured would at least last longer, was nearly over.

* * *

AS22: who will win, Krueger or Angel? Well, review to find out. 


	14. Chapter 14

AS22: ok, I updated early because it's the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy

* * *

Chapter 14: End Game

"Angelina… my angel, please… can't we talk this over?"

"No." I said. But I wanted to hear him beg a bit longer, as he had made his past victims beg. I wanted him to know what it was like for those innocent people.

"I trained you! You owe me!"

"You killed my parents. I owe you nothing, Freddy Krueger. Now that I know how to finish you, I'm enjoying watching you squirm. But I must end the fun, because I am not like you."

"But you are. How else could you have gotten this far? How else would you be able to kill me?"

I snarled at him as I cut open his shirt.

"Lookie there… your stolen souls."

"No… please, no!" he cried.

"You're pathetic, Krueger. Now you're going to hell permanently."

I made a single cut down his chest and the souls poured out like blood. Of course, blood came out too. The souls all went to the floor, and I waved my claws a bit so that they took their human shape.

There were hundreds of people. Everyone he had ever killed, my parents too. Together we all stood around Krueger. Jake finally found us, nursing his side. I gave him a questioning look.

"Traps, never mind." He said. I nodded and looked back to Krueger.

"Now. Hear me souls. This is your killer. This is the one who will not die. But together we can finish him. Lend me your strength for one final shot. Hit or miss, it will end now."

The souls once more gathered into a ball. The ball went into me, and memories of their deaths hit me hard, especially the deaths of my parents. My mom, lying in bed as Krueger's claws went through her and the bed, cutting through both. My dad, falling asleep at the wheel. Krueger had him on a roulette wheel as it spun, gambling his life away as the car crashed. Other deaths flooded me, but for now I couldn't concentrate on them. I'd let the nightmares do that later.

I was glowing from all the power, not just my own, but from these souls as well. The power was more than anything I could comprehend, and for a few moments I was lost in it. Krueger lunged at me, seeing the perfect moment to strike, but I grabbed his clawed arm and bent it back, twisting it off his shoulders easily. Too easily as I dropped it to the floor.

"Whoa… Angel…" Jake was in awe as Krueger wailed in pain.

"That was… incredible. I didn't even try it… it came clean off."

"Fuck! How'd you get so powerful!" Krueger screamed.

"I became a Dream Guardian and then freed your stolen souls, then asked nicely for their help." I said nonchalantly.

"Fuck, I know that!" he screamed, holding the stub on his shoulder.

"Then why'd you ask?"

I was egging him on. Making him angry so he'd screw up. But then I snapped back to the present. I had to end this.

I picked his clawed, signature arm up again and held it, claws out.

"My arm!" he hissed.

"Need a hand?" I used the bad pun openly, "Then here!" I threw it, and it went through his chest, the claws sticking out of his back.

He fell to his knees, but he wasn't done yet. I walked forward and blinked in a long, Japanese style sword with a black hilt.

"My angel…"

"I told you Krueger, I'm not your angel. I never was. This style of death is too honorable for you, but I'll feel better knowing you're dead for sure."

His eyes grew wide as I brought the sword to the side. I held it out and closed my eyes for a second. When I opened my eyes, I saw the Krueger had closed his eyes. He sighed.

"You beat me. I must say, it was a good run, Angelina. But I see that I'm beat. I will die with as much honor as I can. Get it over with. But remember my angel… that's what you are, and will always be. My angel. You're a killer by heart."

I swung the sword, his head rolling to my feet. His body slumped over, blood gushing out of his neck. I took the sword and staked his head to the ground. There was no way he could have survived. Jake had watched the whole thing. He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's finally over." He said, panting.

"Yeah… but you know… I think I might miss him just a little."

"What?"

"He's the closest thing to a dad I ever had. He taught me things. He made me laugh. Maybe if I had been a bit more like him, that'd be you on the ground…"

"I get it. In a way, he's the closest thing to a dad I ever had too. But he killed our realfathers."

"I know." I stepped forward and reached into my own chest, pulling out the clump of souls, "You're free now. Go to your resting place."

The clump of souls floated up and dispersed like fireworks, fleeting and zooming around me and Jake like hyper lightning bugs. I caught his eye, both of us smiling I turned to him. He turned to me. It was like a cheesy Disney movie moment, but I didn't care as he pressed his lips to mine. I deepened the kiss and closed my eyes in pleasure.

When I opened my eyes, we were awake again, lying in my bed. Jake had his arm across my chest, he on his side, and me on my back. He slowly opened his eyes.

"I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Jake. You never gave up on me. Everyone else gave up on me, but not you."

"Or Krueger."

I made a gagging gesture.

"Don't say that name. Don't ever say it, okay?"

"Sure thing, Angel."

XxX

3rd POV

Peter Einhorn got out of the taxi and walked up the walkway to his home in Springwood. He stood on the porch and took in a deep breath, glad to be home. Down the street, three little girls were playing jump rope and singing a song he hadn't heard before. It sounded similar to the Old Fred Krueger warning, but he didn't think anything of it as he walked into his house, grabbing a beer and sitting in front of the television, just like he had never left.

Five months ago Peter was arrested as a suspect in a murder/rape case. He got off for insufficient evidence. He sat smugly in his seat as the news came on. He saw himself leaving the courthouse just hours earlier. Another smirk slithered onto his slimy face as he let out a large yawn. He closed his eyes for a second, but snapped them open when he heard a hideous sound.

_Skrrreeeeeech--ekkk!_

He jumped up, but realized he wasn't in his living room anymore. He wasn't even in his house. Steam blocked his view completely as he moved forward, trying to find his way.

"Peter Einhorn." A voice echoed his name off, what Peter found to be, metal walls. Upon closer examination he discovered lockers.

"W-who wants to know?"

_Skrrreeeeeech--ekkk!_

"1, 2… the angel's after you… 3, 4… better bar your door… 5, 6… you're in a fix… 7, 8… she holds your fate… 9, 10… never sin again…"

The song echoed loudly as Peter backed into another locker.

"Do you know who I am now?" the voice called.

"Y-yes… but why me?"

"Why? You sinned…"

"Don't you watch the news? It wasn't me!" he laughed.

_Skrrreeeeeech--ekkk!_

"Murder is a sin… lying is a sin… rape is a sin… that's three. Four more will buy you a level 1 pass to hell. Right now you're only heading to level 5."

"Is that good or bad?" Peter asked. The feminine voice laughed.

"You're asking if hell is good? My old master would think that a riot, Pete."

The hunter came to view. Her hair was blonde with red streaks, and it hung down to her waist. Her eyes were dark blue and as piercing as her claws. Claws, on both hands, came to view, attached at the knuckles. Her shirt was a white tank, a black mini skirt and black knee-high boots finished her attire. Her right arm had chaos written on it, and her left had order. Both had ivy carved from the wrists to the shoulder and collar bone. She raised her left arm, waving the claws.

"Can't we talk about this?" he asked, pressing his back into the lockers.

"No." Angel lunged forward and her claws went right through his chest, into the lockers. His eyes grew wide and blank, and with a swift yank, the body fell to the floor. Angel stepped back, flung the blood off her claws with one snap to the side, and stood tall.

"Who's next?"

The End


End file.
